


教导

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other, abo 双o
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 双o无插入，罗路罗无差口交，性爱教学，道具，失禁





	教导

**Author's Note:**

> 双o无插入，罗路罗无差  
口交，性爱教学，道具，失禁

曾经的超新星，现在的七武海，死亡外科医生特拉法尔加罗是个o的事，新世界的海贼们几乎都知道，但是作为一名拥有手术果实的医生，第二性征并不影响罗的海贼生涯。直到现在，在草帽当家的的船上，罗第一次觉得身为一个o确实是有些麻烦。

刚刚上船的罗还没来得及讲述自己的“把四皇拉下马”计划，就被看起来是这个船上唯一一个的正常人——妮可罗宾，神秘的叫到一个房间里，在关上房门前罗还听得到草帽当家的在大声嚷嚷：“罗宾和特拉男要去做什么？我也想去！”

现在罗要收回前面那句评价，妮可罗宾不正常，这艘船上就没有一个正常人，看看她对一个同盟船长干了什么！妮可罗宾坐在罗的对面，打开了一个巨大的包裹，包裹里面装满了各种“玩具”，是的不是武器也不是财宝，就是那种成人用的“玩具”。这些玩具种类繁多十分精致甚至有一些可以说是价值不菲，比如一套堪比艺术品的由黄金和宝石做的装饰品。  
如果不是面前的历史学家•颇有魅力的Alpha的表情还算得上诚恳甚至慎重，罗此刻简直想来一句：“这他妈是性骚扰。”

罗强忍着这句话听完了妮可罗宾说明来意。  
“所以，你们希望作为医生和omega的我能够教草帽当家的学会自慰，好让他能够平稳的渡过排卵期？”  
罗总结了一下妮可罗宾的话。罗宾似乎因为罗的直白迟疑了一下，但还是点了点头：“我们团的人都是Alpha，不方便亲自教路飞这种事。”妮可罗宾用了一种颇为微妙的语气，罗的直觉告诉他，这个女人绝对是在遗憾！罗不禁为草帽当家的感到一丝担忧，“身为omega却有这样的船员，真的不会有一天被……”

“所以，可以把这件事拜托给你吗？特拉男君。”妮可罗宾打断了同盟先生过于黄暴的想象。罗拉了拉帽子，“当然可以，妮可当家的。”再抬头时罗露出一个颇为危险的笑容。“能教一个同级别的大海贼自慰，不是件很有趣的事吗？”  
“呵呵呵，那就拜托你了，特拉男君”妮可罗宾并没有被罗吓到，毕竟两个omega能做什么呢？整个草帽团都对这件事十分放心。

是啊，两个omega能做什么呢？罗现在和路飞正在路飞的卧室里大眼对小眼。“到底要干嘛呀？特拉男，一个个的都神神秘秘的。”路飞开口抱怨，被拒绝了开宴会还被赶到卧室里，路飞确实应该抱怨。  
罗看着眼前的这个完全不知道接下来会遭遇什么的男孩，一本正经的开口问：“草帽当家的，你了解omega的生理结构吗？”  
路飞歪头看着罗：“我了解这个干嘛，我又不是医生，只要乔巴知道就可以了吧。”  
“但是作为omega，你是也要了解一些相关常识的，狸猫当家的是个Alpha不是吗，总有些事不方便帮你。”罗冷静的引导路飞。  
路飞也很配合：“那特拉男来教我吧！你是omega也是医生，对吧？”  
“是的，这就是妮可当家的拜托我的。”罗的神情有着微不可查的得意，就像看到了上钩的鱼。  
“哦！我会努力的！”路飞突然燃了起来，摆出一副很认真的架势，反正也没别的事可做不是吗？

“那么，把衣服脱掉吧，草帽当家的。”罗很自然的说，仿佛在说请喝一杯水吧这样的话。罗饶有兴致的看着路飞，期待他的反应，会害羞吗？还是会生气？  
但是路飞总是让人出乎意料，他听话的脱掉上衣，连迟疑都没有。罗挑了挑眉继续说：“裤子也脱掉，一件都不要剩。”路飞坦荡的全部脱掉了，就这样光溜溜站在罗的面前，毫无羞意。

罗看着如此坦荡的路飞大概能明白草帽当家的为什么这种事也需要被人亲自教导了，在这方面他完全是缺了一根筋啊。  
“然后呢？特拉男，接下来做什么？”路飞叉着腰问。罗欣赏着这具年轻的身体，omega大多体型偏瘦，草帽当家的也许是因为能力的缘故，显得更加单薄，但是肌肉精壮，腹肌也块块分明，绝不会让人怀疑他的力量。但是路飞可以说的上是可爱的容貌和omega的身份，还是让人难以相信他也是最恶时代的一员。不过胸前巨大的X形伤疤倒是增加了说服力，这样想着的罗忍不住伸手触碰这个差点要了他命的伤疤，罗甚至还能回想起缝合这个伤口时的手感，这是很艰难也很完美的一场手术，“恢复的不错嘛，草帽当家的。”罗边抚摸伤疤边说，路飞没有躲避罗的触碰，“尼嘻嘻嘻，要感谢甚平和特拉男你呢！不然就真的没命了。”路飞露出了他的标准笑容，像个小太阳。罗颇有种被晃了眼的错觉。

罗也跟着笑了起来，他本来就是想开开玩笑，报复一下这艘船上不靠谱的大人们，但是挑逗一个什么都不懂的孩子可算不上什么报复，赶快完成这个荒谬的任务吧。他正经了起来，从妮可当家的给的袋子里挑了一个类似教鞭的小棍子出来，轻飘飘的只是情趣用品。

罗在空中挥了两下，然后指向路飞的胸前，不远也不近的指着乳尖：“这是omega的敏感点，当你处于排卵期的时候，你可以适当的抚摸，揉捏这里，给予一定的刺激。”  
“什么是排卵期？为什么我得碰这？”赏金五亿的大海贼像个正在上课的好学生一样乖乖提问。  
“就是你每个月觉得格外烦躁很热的那几天，具体的时间你可以询问狸猫当家的，他应该很清楚。碰这里。”罗的教鞭更近了一点但没有真正的触碰，“你会觉得舒服，能让你的排卵期不那么难过。”  
“真的吗？”路飞惊喜的说，罗点点头。路飞抬手去触碰自己的乳尖，很用力的捏它，身为一个橡胶人，路飞甚至能把它捏扁，这场景看起来并没有预想中的色情，还有些好笑。罗用教鞭打了一下路飞的手，“不是这样的，草帽当家的。”

“那要怎么做？特拉男。”路飞放下手问到。“你要轻轻的去碰它，用唾液润湿手指后也许会好一点。”路飞听话的试着舔湿自己的手指，粉色的舌尖滑过手指，留下亮闪闪的痕迹，然后用指尖轻碰乳首，几下之后路飞似乎都有些出汗了。“有感觉了吗？草帽当家的。”“没有，只是好辛苦，要多轻才合适呢？”路飞一边和自己的乳头较劲一边问。

罗叹了口气，用教鞭拨开路飞的手，“我来帮你。”路飞从善如流的放下手，“你自己记着是什么感觉。”罗边说边用教鞭的挑逗路飞的乳尖，不愧是医生，几下路飞的乳尖就挺立了起来，路飞惊奇的看着：“特拉男，你是有什么不可思议的力量吗，我觉得像是有电流通过那，可我明明是橡胶，应该感受不到电的。”  
罗被路飞天真的话逗笑了，放下教鞭说：“再试一次。”路飞再一次尝试，还是失败了，路飞皱着眉看向罗：“特拉男，我觉得你这么教不对。”罗好脾气的问：“那你觉得应该怎么教？”

“你应该做给我看，你也要自己摸自己。”路飞认真的看着罗，黑亮的眼睛在专注的盯着人的时候，很有压迫感。“你知道自己在说什么吗？草帽当家的。”罗危险的眯起了眼，银灰色的眼睛紧紧的盯着路飞，路飞毫不畏惧的回视，十分坦荡“我可以摸给特拉男看，特拉男为什么不可以摸给我看？而且我们不是同盟嘛！”“这和同盟可半点关系都没有。”罗深深的叹了口气，他知道路飞没什么下流心思，但是就算是医生做这种事还是会觉得羞耻的，他可不是路飞那种天然白痴啊。  
但罗最后还是妥协了，罗似乎从遇到路飞开始就无法拒绝他的任何一个要求，简直像什么可怕的宿命一样。

罗摘下了他一直戴着的帽子，露出毛绒绒的黑发，然后抬手脱下了身上的毛衣，露出同样精壮却偏瘦的身体，“哇啊！特拉男你的纹身好酷啊！”路飞惊叹的看着罗几乎遍布全身的纹身。罗有些不自在的偏了偏头，在路飞灼热的目光下，他突然感受到羞涩了。“我要在草帽当家的面前自慰了。”这个念头让罗的思维有些停滞，他仿佛直到现在才意识到自己答应了一件多么羞耻荒谬的事。  
“裤子！裤子也要脱掉！”路飞高兴的说着，角色好像对调了，这次的命令者成了路飞，罗有些僵硬的脱下裤子，这下公平了，两位同盟终于赤裸相见了。

“诶，你这家伙的小鸡鸡上怎么没有纹身？”路飞一副很失望的样子。“那种地方怎么可能有啊！”罗才回过神来，忍不住使劲扯了一把路飞的脸才回答。“哦。”路飞委屈的捂着脸颊，像只仓鼠或者什么其他毛茸茸的小动物一样抬头看着罗。  
啊，被可爱击中了。罗心里想。

“快点做吧！我有点饿了。”路飞摸摸自己的肚子催促到。罗点点头，“看好了，要这样做。”罗含住自己的手指，用唾液打湿，然后用润湿的手指，围着自己的乳尖打转，用指甲拨弄陷在乳晕里的乳首，然后轻轻划过，乳尖很快就挺立起来了。  
这场景极具煽动性，就算是路飞也能意识到罗有着十分出色的长相和身材，在做这种事时，不可避免的打破了他身上一贯的禁欲气息，罗的动作慵懒随意，但看起来却色气满满引人沦陷。  
“学会了吗？”罗这才抬头看向路飞，然后就陷入路飞大而亮的黑眼睛里，路飞的眼睛里仿佛燃起了一团火，男孩终于走进大人的行列了。

“我觉得有点热，感觉很奇怪，特拉男，你看起来…很好吃，可我又不能吃了你。我接下来要怎么做？我可以也对你做这种事吗？”路飞苦恼的说着。可不等罗回答，路飞就凑近了罗，他含住自己的手，同样的步骤，然后是去触碰罗的另一边胸膛，罗惊异的想要推开路飞，却突然被路飞的眼睛盯住，一阵可怕的气势升腾起来，他几乎动不了了，就像被猛兽盯住了，“霸王色是用在这的吗？！混蛋草帽！”罗在心里咒骂。罗眼睁睁的看着路飞用湿漉漉的手指蹂躏自己的另一边乳尖，罗是很敏感的体质，尽管路飞手法生疏，罗还是感受到快感，并且给出了诚实的反馈。路飞看着罗挺立起来的深红色的乳尖，骄傲的宣布：“我学会了！”威压终于褪去，罗可以自由行动了，他恼火的质问路飞“你居然用霸王色？”“尼嘻嘻嘻，抱歉啦，特拉男！不知道怎么回事的就用出来了。”路飞毫无歉意的说着。

罗看着路飞一张一合的小嘴简直要被气笑了，他用力捏着路飞的下巴，然后用亲吻堵住了路飞的嘴，以防他再说出什么让人恼火的话。这是一个带着点火药味的吻，第一次接吻的路飞被吻的喘不上气来，使劲的拍着罗的后背。等罗放开路飞的时候，路飞已经有点晕了，眼睛里泛着水光，看向罗的时候露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容“虽然最后有点晕，但是好舒服啊，特拉男！我们再来一次吧！”路飞是这样的坦诚，从不掩饰自己的欲望。从不坦诚的罗觉得自己被引诱了，一个o被另一个o引诱了要怎么办？  
“做吧。反正这是他自己要求的，是他的船员们亲手把他送到我这的。”罗想

罗把路飞推到在路飞的床上，“你确定要和我做吗？”“哦哦，当然了，和特拉男亲亲很舒服。”“我不是说这个…算了，做好觉悟吧草帽当家的，可别因为是omega就小看我啊。”罗再次露出了危险的笑容。  
路飞看着罗的表情，眼睛闪闪发亮，伸手压下罗的脖子主动亲吻他。路飞在这事上似乎天赋异禀，明明是自慰都不会的笨蛋，却在和罗亲吻了一次后就能现学现用，这次路飞没有上不来气，反倒是把罗亲吻的气喘吁吁。“很聪明啊，草帽当家的。”罗笑着说，“接下来也好好学啊。”罗把手伸向了路飞的胸，轻轻的揉弄着，手指间夹着乳尖，时不时用大拇指蹭过。橡胶的手感很好，柔韧光滑有弹性，罗的手仿佛被吸在路飞身体上，不肯拿下来。路飞也去揉罗的胸口，和罗的动作几乎完全同步，给了罗一种自己摸自己的错觉。

空气都变得粘稠起来，两个船长的信息素也慢慢扩散出来，罗是雪松和香草的味道，清冷下浮动着香甜。路飞则是阳光和海洋的气息，温暖又狂暴。两股信息素交织着，两个船长都受到了对方信息素的刺激，虽然两个omega不能彼此标记，但是信息素还是让他们兴奋，他们彼此亲吻彼此抚摸，直到罗握住了小路飞，正在学着用嘴取悦乳尖的路飞颤抖着溢出一声呻吟，“特拉男～”罗亲吻路飞的额头安抚他，“好好看着。”罗说。路飞低头看着罗为他手淫，曾经在手术台上救过自己性命的双手，现在在给自己带来快乐。意识到这一点的路飞兴奋起来。带着刺青的手指精确的操控着路飞的性欲，像弹奏乐器一样让路飞哼出诱人的旋律，路飞从不否认自己的快乐，所以他从不忍耐呻吟。

在路飞的喘息中罗完成了第一步教学。路飞瘫在罗的怀里，好好的喘了一会。然后很快就恢复精神，“我学会了！”路飞高兴的嚷嚷，然后伸手握住罗的阴茎，“让我试试！”罗来不及制止就被路飞压在身下。

但年长者还是宽容的顺从了，路飞是个好学生，他会边做边观察罗的表情，路飞动作的恰到好处甚至让罗怀疑他是不是用上了见闻色，罗也是个好老师，他不吝于用语言指导路飞怎么让他更快乐，而罗敏感的身体就是最好的教具。罗在性事中更沉默一些，除了指导的话语几乎没有其他声音，只有在最后才发出了一声低沉的喘息。路飞看着喘息着的格外性感的罗，一边嚷嚷着好喜欢特拉男，一边扑上去亲吻罗。

等到罗从路飞粘人的亲吻里挣脱出来后，才发现自己后面已经湿透了，对于一个体质敏感的omega来说，这很正常，但他还是觉得有点羞耻，于是他摸向了路飞的后穴，也是湿的一塌糊度。罗忍不住逗弄路飞“你湿透了，草帽当家的。”罗在路飞耳边低语，带着笑意的低沉嗓音从耳朵传到路飞脑子里，路飞诚实的感叹：“特拉男的声音真好听，我想再听特拉男多发出一些声音。”说着路飞也学罗去摸罗的后穴，“啊，特拉男这不是也湿透了吗？”路飞收回蹭的黏黏糊糊的手指给罗看。被反将了一军的罗感觉自己耳朵都红了，他有些粗暴的把路飞翻了个面，摁在床上，一巴掌打在路飞的屁股上，清脆的一声响和颤巍巍的泛红的小屁股让罗觉得好受多了。

罗没有理路飞不满的哼哼，“接下来才是真正的教学。”罗说着就毫无征兆的插入了一根手指，已经湿透了的后穴不需要润滑。路飞惊的挣扎了一下，然后就被那根手指吸引走了注意力，罗探索着柔嫩紧致的甬道，太紧了，软肉重重叠叠的挤压着手指，罗怀疑这里面根本容纳不了再大一点的东西。他抚摸着路飞的肩胛骨，哄诱着路飞放松，然后加入了第二根手指。双手揉弄着路飞弹性十足的屁股肉，好让手指在里面能像剪刀一样张开，妮可罗宾给的玩具里，型号可都算不上太小，不好好扩张就算是橡胶也会吃苦头。路飞仔细的感受着罗的手指，小声的哼哼着，他没觉得很舒服，至少没有刚才的或者亲亲舒服，就在路飞打算抱怨这个没意思的时候，罗终于找到了那个凸起，当罗戳那的时候，路飞发出了有些高亢的尖叫，路飞从不忍耐，罗不禁弯了弯嘴角。

“啊 那是什么？特拉男！感觉好奇怪…”路飞忍不住发问，罗坏心眼的又戳了一次，“是这吗？”换来了路飞的又一声呻吟，罗满意的点头，“ 一会还有更奇怪的。”罗退出手指，走向地上的包，犹豫了一会，还是挑了一个最友好的假阳具出来，第一次就过于激烈不是什么美妙的体验，还有其他的一些小道具，然后他看见了一个双头龙，他拿起来端详，那是两边可用的假阳具，一般是给女Alpha使用的，“果然图谋不轨啊，妮可当家的。”罗在心里调侃。

“你拿的是什么？特拉男，我们不继续了吗？”路飞在床上歪着头问，“就这么迫不及待吗？”罗收敛情绪，调笑着说。路飞伸长手臂把罗手里的东西都拿到床上，然后拍打床铺“快点嘛！我等不及了！”罗眼里划过危险的光，“一会可不许叫停啊，草帽当家的。”罗像一只大型猫科动物一样，慢慢逼近路飞，路飞也第一次在罗身上感到危险，但是这只会让路飞更加兴奋，他渴望冒险，他出海就是为了追寻刺激的生活。这正是他想要的。

罗把那些可爱的小道具都用在了路飞身上，双手被毛绒绒的手铐铐在床头的柱子上，胸前用医用胶带粘住了两个会振动的小东西，嘴巴也被连着带子的小球堵住，带子在路飞脑后缠绕打结，路飞只能发出闷闷的哼声，而长久不能闭合的嘴巴，不可避免的会流出咽不下去的唾液，亮晶晶的滴在身上，灯光打在路飞的身体上，泛出淫靡的光，罗成功的把这个价值五亿的大海贼变回了让人兽血沸腾的漂亮omega。

路飞的阴茎颤巍巍的站立起来，他扭着腰想缓解自己升腾的欲望，后穴更是失禁一般的流着淫水，罗拿着那个假阳具，没有什么特殊的地方，最普通的一根，型号大小合适。罗看着路飞眼里毫不掩饰的渴望，眯着眼，用最诱人的表情舔着手中的东西，就像刚才润湿手指一样。看着这样的罗，路飞只觉得心里的火燃的更加旺盛，好像有人在耳边叫嚣着，让他把罗吃掉，一口一口拆吃入腹。他挣扎的激烈起来，普通的情趣手铐可禁不住小野兽的挣扎，罗遗憾的放弃挑逗，走近床上，干脆的把玩具喂给omega饥渴的后穴。当玩具被全部吃下去的时候，罗听见了路飞满足的叹息，然后很快就是催促的哼声，罗几乎能听出来路飞在说：“快点继续，特拉男！”  
罗是一个合格的教导者，尽管这场面让他很想用手里东西狠狠的操弄路飞，让他哭着求饶，让他永远坚定的眼睛流露出脆弱和迷茫，但他还是忍耐着，选择给路飞一个温柔的初体验。他一边亲吻路飞的额头安抚他，一边抽插着路飞体内的东西，有浅有深的运动着并且时不时的蹭到那一点，快感并不剧烈的聚集着，这是一场温柔的性爱。路飞在罗恰到好处的节奏中舒服的哼哼，被满足的快乐简直都要写在脸上了。直到射出的白浊弄脏了路飞漂亮的腹肌，这个年轻的omega终于彻底完成了他的学习。

罗抽出玩具，把身上的小道具拿下来，解开路飞嘴上的束缚：“你觉得怎么样？草帽当家的。”路飞轻松的挣开手铐抱住罗劲瘦的腰，然后像小狗一样快乐的亲吻着罗的脸颊眼睛下巴，含含糊糊的说着“特拉男好温柔，好喜欢特拉男。”一类的话，罗被路飞逗的笑起来，开始还试着推开路飞毛茸茸的小脑袋，但后来还是忍不住亲昵的回应路飞的亲吻，“作为海贼他可真是有点过于可爱了。”罗亲吻着男孩想。

“看在你是第一次的份上才这样的，接下来给我做好觉悟吧。”罗一边低头啃咬着路飞的锁骨一边放狠话，路飞痒的嘻嘻嘻得笑起来，：“哦哦！我知道啦，特拉男，我不会叫停的。”说着路飞翻身骑到罗的身上，喜滋滋的说：“我会让特拉男舒服的！”然后伸手摸向罗的后穴，那早已经粘腻一片了，路飞的手指轻易的滑了进去。罗没想到路飞来了这么一手，忍不住呻吟出声，路飞喜欢罗的声音，他眼睛都亮了，手指在软肉中不老实的抠挖，罗腰都软了，连忙伸手握住路飞作乱的手腕，：“嘿！这可不在教学范围内。”罗哑着嗓子说。“有什么关系嘛，我想让特拉男也舒服嘛，我学会了！”说着路飞的手指还真找到了那一点，狠狠的一戳，罗也忍不住叫了出来，握着路飞手腕的的力度松了许多。路飞俯下身去亲吻罗形状好看的薄唇，舌头在罗嘴里横冲直撞，故意用舌尖扫过上牙膛，又勾着罗的舌头缠缠绵绵，罗觉得自己快要被这个甜腻的吻憋死时路飞才放开他。他大口的喘气，脑子昏昏沉沉的。路飞看着他被亲的红肿的唇，觉得特拉男比肉还美味。

路飞突然歪歪头，好像想到了什么一样，他抽出手指跳下床，“我也要给特拉男挑东西。”他嚷嚷着跑向那个罪恶的包裹。等罗回过神来，路飞已经挑好了。路飞只挑了两样东西回来，一个是形状邪恶的比刚才罗挑的至少大了两号的假阳具，另一个则是那套价值不菲的由黄金和宝石制成的漂亮装饰。路飞捧着这个情趣装饰，兴奋的看着罗“特拉男戴这个一定很好看！”罗被路飞眼底的热切吓得向后挪动：“别开玩笑了，草帽当家的，我可没答应……啊…放开……”

特拉法尔加罗永远拒绝不了蒙奇D路飞，这简直像什么诅咒一样。路飞把穿戴好的罗拖到穿衣镜前。“你看！超适合特拉男的！”  
“才没有！”罗看着镜子里十分色情的自己，红着耳朵反驳。

肤色偏深的罗的确很适合黄金和宝石的装饰，精致的黄金链条加上闪耀的红宝石和几乎遍布全身，神秘狂野的纹身十分相配，头上戴着两个精致的螺旋羊角泛着邪恶的色泽，满身的红痕和齿印让他看起来就像传说中诱人堕落地狱的魅魔。

缀着红宝石的黄金链条缠绕着罗的脖颈手腕还有脚腕，衬得它们精致又脆弱，饱满的大腿和窄瘦的腰胯也松垮的挂着金链，还有一根独特的珠链垂在挺翘的屁股后面，那是由一颗颗大小不一圆润的金珠组成的链条，其他的珠子都垂在外面，只有一颗中等大小的卡在软穴，几乎大半都被贪婪的肉穴吃了进去，露在外面的部分也闪着淫靡的光，链条的尽头是卡在阴茎底部的金色圆环，阴茎已经半硬了，却可怜地被金环锁着，这是用来限制射精的。胸膛上是一对嵌着红宝石的黄金乳夹，夹住颤巍巍的深红乳尖，下面还坠着黄金的铃铛，一动就发出清脆的响声。  
“太羞耻了。”罗忍不住想捂住脸，可是一抬手就牵动了乳夹，铃铛清凌凌的响起来。罗觉得自己都要冒烟了。

路飞站在罗的身后，仔细的研究罗屁股后面的那一串珠子，他好奇的戳了戳那个没入穴肉的珠子，罗忍不住颤了一下，“你在干什么？草帽当家的。”罗回头看向路飞。路飞疑惑的开口：“这里不太对啊”路飞边说边用手指去拽那串珠子，“啵”的一声，路飞把那颗珠子拽了出来，“哈…”罗被弄得踉跄了一下。

路飞转身搬了一把椅子过来，不顾罗的询问，把他反着摁在椅子上。现在的罗两条长腿大张着跨坐在椅子上，双臂趴在椅子背上，背对着路飞。罗几乎是被路飞压在椅子上，这姿势很不舒服，但是路飞接下来的动作就让罗完全想不起抗议这件事了。  
路飞正在把那一串珠子一个个的塞进罗的后穴里，每塞一颗还要拽着珠链乱晃，好像为了确认它不会掉出来一样，冰凉的珠子刺激后穴的软肉一阵阵收缩，罗的身体微微颤抖着，阴茎也慢慢翘起。圆润的珠子借着淫液的润滑，刚开始的几个还算轻松，罗尽量忍耐着，但是在吃到第六个的时候罗还是受不了了，“嘶…好胀…停下…嗯…我吃不下了…”罗挣扎着想让路飞住手。  
“胡说什么呀，你看，特拉男的小穴一张一合的，明明是还想吃嘛。”路飞牢牢的压住罗的腰肢回应他，然后轻佻的用手指揉了揉罗鲜红的肉穴，又塞进去一颗。

“哈啊…闭嘴，小混蛋！”听着这种羞耻的话，罗眼睛都红了，他挣扎想从椅子上下来，却被路飞在屁股上打了一巴掌，臀肉摇晃牵动着后穴里的珠子跟着乱动，“哈啊…唔…不要…”罗的呻吟都带上哭腔了，路飞伸手去摸罗肌肉紧实的腹部，仿佛能隐约摸到里面的珠子，“明明没有撑啊。”路飞说着掌下稍稍用力揉按，“啊啊…”罗仰起头叫出声，这太超过了，珠子在肚子里乱来，其中一颗正压在那一点上，再加上被填满的饱胀感，让罗的阴茎高高的翘起，却被锁精环锁住，想射射不出来。

路飞在身后亲吻罗的耳朵，咬着耳垂，甜乎乎的声音在罗听来却是恶魔的低语：“只剩两颗了，特拉男把它们都吃进去好不好。”然后根本就不给罗拒绝的机会，吻上了罗的嘴唇，把罗的抗议都堵回嘴里。一边亲吻一边把剩下的两颗珠子塞进罗的后穴，罗被饱胀感逼得眼里都泛起了水光。路飞终于放开对罗的压制，然后忍不住舔舐罗红艳的眼角。  
“哈…你可真是最恶劣了。”罗喘息着指责。“尼嘻嘻嘻，你不也是最恶世代的一员嘛，特拉男。”路飞大笑着回应。

路飞不再压制罗，罗终于能够直起腰来，可是对于小穴里塞着九个珠子的罗来说，每动一下都是欲望的折磨，他伸手摸向后穴，乳铃清凌凌的响起来，罗忍着羞耻想要把珠子拽出来，可他只是拽一下垂在外面链条就被珠子弄得没力气了。路飞伸手握住罗的手腕，“我来帮你！”另一只手去拆罗阴茎上的锁精环，“很难受吧。”路飞说着。  
罗没力气抱怨了，他在全力忍耐着不要尖叫出来，外面那群不靠谱的大人们说不好在偷听呢。等路飞折腾着拆下锁精环后，罗的阴茎都有些萎靡了，罗刚松了一口气，路飞就凑近罗的耳边说：“特拉男，抓紧咯！”罗还来不及反应抓紧什么，路飞就猛地带动罗的手，把整条珠链都拽了出来。“啊啊！…哈啊…”珠链快速的从软穴的嫩肉中抽出，每一颗都粗暴的经过敏感点，被限制射精好一会的罗尖叫着高潮了，射出的精液有一些甚至溅到脸上。

罗大脑陷入了空白，眼泪不受控制的扑簌簌的落下来，路飞吓了一跳：“你这是怎么了？特拉男？是太舒服了吗？”边问边拍罗的脸颊。罗被拍的回神，终于意识到自己被连自慰都不会的小崽子操哭了，罗又羞又气，眼泪还没停下来就按着路飞在脖子上咬了一口。“嘶…特拉男，你耍赖啊，居然用武装色咬我。”路飞嚷嚷着，却没推开罗，等到罗再抬头的时候，眼泪已经止住了，可是眼睛还是红彤彤的，让罗冷俊的脸艳丽起来，路飞笑嘻嘻的去亲他“特拉男真好看！”路飞简直就像一只不停摇着尾巴，扑上来舔人的小狗崽。弄得罗什么也说不出来，只能迁就的让路飞亲个够。

两个人重新回到床上，罗把身上乱七八糟的东西摘下来，还坏心眼的把乳夹夹在路飞的乳尖上。路飞嫌弃太响摘了下去，罗惩罚似的拍了路飞屁股一巴掌。路飞捂着屁股，不满的要去咬罗，却看见了自己刚才选的那个造形别致的假阳具，他高兴的拿过来凑到罗的面前说：“看啊！超帅的吧！”罗僵住了，这种东西用了会死的吧。  
他在床上摸着其他的东西，希望能转移路飞的注意力。“啊，这个。”罗拿起一个神奇的玩具展示给路飞，是女alpha常用的双头龙。可以看做是两个假阳具安在一起，不过中间有个轴可以调节两个假阳具的角度，妮可罗宾还没来得及用上，倒是便宜了罗这个同盟船长。

路飞眼睛闪光：“好酷！这个要怎么用？"罗弯起嘴角，推倒路飞，“我来教你，草帽当家的。”罗骑在路飞腰上，把玩具的一边凑到路飞嘴边“舔湿它。”路飞听话的伸出粉色的软舌去舔弄这个怪家伙，娃娃脸男孩专注的舔着阳具的场景让罗口干舌燥，他低下头凑近路飞和他一起，两条软舌时不时相互触碰，最后变成了两个人激烈的亲吻。两个人断断续续的亲吻，好一会才把玩具两头都弄湿，罗先把玩具的一边喂给路飞的小穴，玩具坚定的破开软肉的阻拦，进入到深处，路飞满足的哼唧，眼睛亮亮的盯着罗。罗调整好角度后，对着另一边坐了下去，狰狞的玩具被鲜红的肉穴一点点吞下，全部吃下去后两个人同时呻吟出声。

“啊…啊…特拉…男…好舒服…”“嗯…哈啊…”船长卧室里的场景足以让任何一个alpha发疯，两个陷入情欲的omega，用玩具互相操着彼此，一个人扭腰操另一个，同时也操自己。  
年长的omega骑在年幼的omega身上掌握着节奏，罗娴熟的吞吐着玩具，被带动的玩具把下面的路飞操的泫然欲泣，罗调整玩具的角度寻找着路飞肉穴里的生殖腔，omega的生殖腔十分敏感，也十分隐蔽，但是这难不倒罗这个医生，罗迅速的找到了柔软的入口，罗小心的把玩具挤进那个敏感的甬道。  
“啊啊…呜嗯…”路飞被刺激的眼睛失去了焦距，生殖腔敏感度高的可怕，路飞只觉得自己像被大海的巨浪卷着翻滚，他无力的抓着床单一遍遍的呻吟着“特拉男，特拉男！”，尚且年幼的omega在陌生而疯狂的性欲里只能依靠罗这个年长的引导者。  
他极力感知着空气中雪松与香草的气味，他与罗十指交缠，尖叫着让罗慢一点，哭泣着请求罗停下，可是高亢的奶音刺激的罗摆腰更加狂乱，他紧紧的握住路飞细瘦的手，盯着路飞失神的黑眼睛，感受路飞的失控和无助。他只想操的更狠，让这个属于阳光和大海的男孩永远沉沦在由他教导的欲望里，只能为自己尖叫为自己哭泣。  
他们胡乱的亲吻，用力的扭腰，让玩具在彼此的软肉中横冲直撞，房间里的信息素浓郁的让人头皮发麻，路飞毫不羞涩的尖叫着呻吟着表达自己的快乐，罗却咬着牙矜持的不肯发出声音。  
路飞不满罗的沉默，他想让罗和他一起疯狂。他亲吻啃咬罗的乳尖，揉捏罗的屁股，更用力的抬腰冲撞着罗，逼得罗也呻吟出声，高亢的低沉的甜腻的沙哑的组成了情色的协奏曲，这简直是场荒淫的狂欢。

路飞第一次体验这样灭顶的快感，结束后眼泪还是止不住的往下淌，罗趴在路飞身上擦拭他的眼泪，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊。两个人都汗流浃背的，黏糊糊的腻在一起，路飞下意识的回应罗的亲吻。  
罗完全没意识到自己现在的表情有多温柔。直到路飞回过神，大大的眼睛盯着罗，罗从路飞的眼里看见自己是如此温柔的望着这个男孩。  
“真是栽了。”罗在路飞捧着自己亲吻时想。

路飞黏糊糊的亲个没完，罗忍不住推开他，“可以了，草帽当家的。刚才进去的地方是生殖腔，如果不想怀孕就别让a操进去。”罗沉默了一下再次发声：“好了，该教的我都教完了，教学结束了。”路飞皱了皱鼻子“才不要怀孕，怀孕就当不了海贼王了。”“还能站起来吗？海贼王？”罗边起身边调侃路飞，罗腿都有些发软了，今天过于放纵了。

路飞却是精神的很“这就结束了吗？我觉得还不够呢！”路飞伸手把罗拽回床上“刚才的生殖腔什么的我还没给特拉男做呢。”罗慌忙推着路飞：“已经可以了，今天够放纵的了，再继续下去就伤身体了。”路飞没理罗说的话，直接骑在罗的身上“我说了算！我觉得还不够！”“少自作主张了，听人说话啊混蛋！”

罗被路飞压着双手按在床上，“你是什么怪兽幼崽吗？草帽当家的，你怎么这么有力气？”一米九一，整整比路飞高了17cm，体型也几乎大了一圈的罗用尽全力却完全挣不开路飞的手。“是特拉男体力太差了吧！”路飞指出真相。“就再做一次啦！特拉男。就一次嘛。”路飞用脸蹭着罗的脸撒娇，“我拒绝。”“那我拒绝你拒绝我。”“哈？你少胡说了！”

罗来了阳光号不过一个下午，他就学会了妥协，“长鼻子当家的是对的，草帽当家的任性绝对达到了四皇级别。”罗躺在路飞身下绝望的想着。路飞美滋滋用手指探索罗的身体，光滑的皮肤下是结实的肌肉，路飞亲吻啃咬着罗的身体，像是真的想要吃了罗。路飞舔弄着罗深红的乳尖，像婴儿吸奶一样用力的嘬着，“我可没有奶给你喝。”罗揉着路飞毛绒绒的脑袋说。路飞含含糊糊的哼唧，更加用力的吸那可怜的小肉粒。“嘶……”罗放弃劝说路飞，转而去揉捏路飞的屁股，柔软弹性十足的橡胶屁股可真是瑰宝，带着刺青的双手揉着圆滚滚的小屁股，臀肉时不时的从指缝漏出。路飞终于从罗的胸前抬起头时，两颗乳尖都已经红肿了，还有着不太明显的牙印。“特拉男没有奶。”路飞一副我刚刚验证过的表情，罗拍了路飞屁股一巴掌，突然眯起眼古怪的笑了一下：“想喝奶吗？草帽当家的。”路飞犹豫着点点头，罗拍拍路飞的屁股，“转过去，我告诉你怎么喝奶。”

路飞被罗摆成四肢着地趴在罗身上的姿势，路飞看着罗翘起的阴茎恍然明白了，“特拉男大骗子，这才不是奶。”路飞鼓着腮帮子抱怨。“就当是课外辅导了。”罗得意的咬了一口路飞的屁股。“啊！那特拉男也要喝奶！我不知道怎么做！”路飞捂着被咬的屁股，理直气壮的嚷嚷。罗好脾气的答应，拍了拍路飞的腰“把腰压下去，屁股抬起来。”路飞乖乖照做。罗老师开始了他的教学。

路飞虽然什么都不懂，但是身体还是有好好发育，阴茎形状漂亮，头部饱满，颜色还是浅浅的粉色。罗舔弄几下敏感的头部，然后一边撸动一边含进嘴里，舌尖略过敏感的沟壑，弄得路飞膝盖一软。路飞重新趴好了，学着罗做的一样去舔弄眼前的阴茎。罗的颜色是深红色，和路飞的脸颊比起来颜色越发的深了，路飞握着茎身尽量跟着罗的节奏，较劲一般比罗含的更深，舌头软绵绵的缠绕在上面，罗被舔的爽了一时冷落了路飞，路飞就不满的摇摇屁股。

罗看着卖力吞吐的路飞，奖励似的把路飞的全部吞了进去，紧致的喉咙箍着路飞，异物感让喉咙的肌肉紧缩，几下就让路飞不得不吐出罗的东西，尖叫着射了出来。“咳咳咳…”罗被呛的咳了一阵，路飞笑着回身大大的亲了罗一口，然后也学着罗一样把罗整根吞进去，“连喉咙也是橡胶的吗？”罗不着边际的想着，路飞的喉咙实在是紧致，路飞还无师自通的去揉弄睾丸，罗忍不住抬腰冲撞了起来，路飞闷哼了一声，喉咙收的更紧，罗几乎是被逼迫着射了出来。路飞倒是没被呛到，却皱着小脸抱怨好难吃。

罗揉着路飞的脸蛋说，“饿了就去吃饭，黑足当家的应该很快就能做好。”“不要！我要弄特拉男的生殖腔！”路飞直白的说。罗叹气：“那就快点。”路飞高兴的应了一声，又拿来了那个双头龙。“我喜欢这个！”路飞边说边把手指插入罗的后穴，经历了之前的性爱，罗的穴口松软了一些，路飞轻易的伸进去两根手指，学着罗之前给自己扩张一样，两根手指不停的张开合上，“可以了。”路飞听了就急吼吼的把玩具往里推，嫩肉紧紧的包裹住狰狞的玩具，直到全部吃下。路飞没有自己坐上另一边，而是开始用玩具寻找罗的生殖腔，罗被路飞毫无章法的乱撞弄得难受，他握住路飞的手，引导着路飞找到了自己的生殖腔。

罗刚想说“慢一点进去。”路飞就毫无征兆的把玩具捅了进去，“哈啊！”罗仰起头呻吟，罗的生殖腔似乎格外敏感，这一下罗的眼泪都出来了。路飞毫不走心的说了句抱歉，就迫不及待把玩具的另一边吞了进去，路飞的内壁紧紧的绞着玩具，他扭着腰动了起来，罗扶着路飞的腰引导他用力，可是生殖腔被抽插让他很快就沉沦在欲望里。路飞看着罗无助的神情觉得格外兴奋，他更加用力的扭动腰肢，尽量精准的带动着玩具抽插罗的生殖腔，开始罗还有挺腰的力气，路飞几次重重的顶弄之后，罗就完全失去力气了，罗软绵绵的躺在床上，香草的甜气压过了雪松的清冷，路飞只觉得自己好像被饿了许多天，他俯下身托着罗的腋下把罗抱着坐起来，这让玩具插的更深，罗被刺激的呻吟出声，路飞舔舐吮吸着罗的后颈，好像那是什么美味一样。

“不够，还是很饿，我想把你全部吃下去。”路飞啃咬着罗的肩膀，含糊的发声，腰肢一刻不停的用力，狰狞的玩具在两个omega的软肉里肆虐。罗深深的陷入情欲里，什么也说不出来，他四肢无力的垂着，手臂勉勉强强的搭在路飞肩上，只能用聚满水汽的漂亮眼睛，朦朦胧胧的看着路飞，这个以残忍著称的大海贼，现在变成了无助的漂亮omega，只能依靠路飞才能不被性欲席卷吞没。

看着这样的罗，路飞只觉得更饿了，无法填满的饥饿感让他更加用力的摆动腰肢，寻求更多的快乐，他咬着罗的耳朵嘟囔：“特拉男，特拉男，你看起来好好吃，就像是山治上次做的蛋糕，你真应该来看看你有多好吃。”突然路飞像想到什么一样，眼前一亮。路飞搂着罗的腰，艰难的把罗转了个方向，玩具在敏感的生殖腔里转了个个，罗被刺激的掉下了眼泪，几乎是尖叫着射了出来，他哭着挣扎，却只能带动着着玩具，把两个人操的更狠，路飞也被刺激的呻吟着射了出来，精液弄脏了罗光洁结实的后背，淫靡的白浊一路蜿蜒，没入了罗的股缝，被贪婪的淫穴吃了进去。

路飞从后面像给小孩把尿一样抱着罗的腿弯，下了床。小小只的怪兽幼崽抱着他软绵绵的大型玩偶走到穿衣镜前。路飞咬上了罗的后颈，催促罗看镜子，罗只看了一眼镜子里的荒唐场景就羞耻的不敢再看，他挣扎着想要换个姿势，路飞却纹丝不动，一定要他睁眼看看自己有多美味，罗被臊的眼泪簌簌的往下掉，在这种姿势下，几乎只有假阳具支撑着罗，在重力的作用下，他觉得自己简直要被操穿了。罗在羞耻和路飞的奇怪赞美中又射了一次，把镜子都弄脏了。他回头胡乱的亲吻路飞的脸，呻吟着求饶，罗那带着哭腔的嗓音让路飞觉得自己都要夹不住玩具了。

路飞把罗抱回床上，变回了正常的姿势，路飞调整玩具的角度，让玩具进入自己的生殖腔里，狰狞的玩具一刺激到高度敏感的生殖腔，路飞就彻底沉溺在欲望中了，他尖叫着扭腰，吞吐着狰狞的阳具，满面泪水的罗被迫陪着路飞享受性欲，可他已经什么都射不出来了，但无法逃离的他不得不跟着路飞一起沉沦在这场疯狂的性爱里，眼泪模糊了罗的眼睛，他啜泣着嗓音沙哑的请求路飞停下，但是陷入欲望的路飞什么都听不见了。  
体内的快感堆积着却无法发泄，罗难受的挣扎，可是越挣扎玩具就操的越狠，他觉得有什么要来了，他拼命的想推开路飞却手软的好像在讨一个拥抱，路飞真的抱住了他，用力的亲吻着他年长的引导者，舌头在嘴里乱搅，胡乱的扫过口腔里的软肉，唾液从嘴角溢出。  
“唔…”完蛋了，罗绝望的闭上眼睛，被榨干的阴茎流出清亮的液体，打湿了早就已经弄得一塌糊涂的床单，巨大的羞耻简直要让罗背过气去，他被操到失禁了！  
他哭着咒骂这个可恶的小疯子，可路飞还没到达顶峰，他狂乱的享受着情欲，这场堪称酷刑的疯狂性爱还在继续，直到罗被生生操的晕了过去。

等罗再次清醒过来时，路飞正趴在罗的身上呼呼大睡，罗找回了刚才疯狂的记忆，他甚至能感觉到那个玩具还没从生殖腔里拿出来，一动就觉得后穴酸软的不行，腰和胯更是格外疼痛，他恼火的拍拍身上的小疯子。路飞迷迷糊糊的抬起头，一副还没清醒的样子，可那双又大又亮的黑眼睛一对上罗银灰色的眼睛，就流露出善意和快乐，然后这个还没睡醒的小混蛋绽放了一个超级灿烂的笑容：“好喜欢你呀！特拉男！”  
罗瞬间把一切抱怨和责骂都抛在脑后，他低笑着捧起路飞的脸，给这个小疯子一个温柔的亲吻。  
“我也是啊，草帽当家的。”罗在心里叹息。

两位船长度过了一个快乐又荒唐的下午，而草帽团的船员们却是心情复杂，这个荒唐的提议是经过全员通过的，因为他们的船长路飞实在太难搞了。  
排卵期总是让路飞烦躁不安，天知道每个月的那几天船员们想了多少办法哄路飞，连山治都专门准备了一本特殊食谱，用来哄船长高兴。  
路飞总得学会自慰，但是谁来教是个问题，船上的Alpha们各不相让，这才拜托到身为omega的罗身上。

下午的时候，船员们看似各自干各自的事，但其实都暗搓搓的注意着船长室的动静，船长室隔音效果再好也挡不住船长高亢的奶音，开始的呻吟让船员们害羞又兴奋，然后船长独特的信息素就从房间里传出来了，船员们纷纷跑到船医室里去打抑制剂，表情暧昧的彼此打趣。  
虽然船长的信息素中夹杂着雪松和香草的气味，但船员们并不在意，在学习情事上，年长的omega用信息素引导年幼的omega算不上什么怪事。

然而直到房间里隐隐约约传来陌生的低沉嗓音的呻吟时，所有人都惊呆了。索隆被杠铃砸了脚，山治打碎了一个漂亮的盘子，娜美的海图上留下了一笔突兀的墨迹，罗宾不小心弄倒了一整排的书，乌索普被锤子砸了手指，布鲁克的小提琴弹奏破了音，弗兰奇捏碎了一个小零件，只有单纯的船医还在细心调配药剂。

而等到房间里隐隐传来罗带着哭腔的求饶声时，阳光号简直都要沸腾了，其他人自欺欺人的装作没听到，但是索隆和山治两位拥有出色见闻色的年轻alpha已经尴尬到想下海捉鱼了。

等到晚上，两位衣衫不整的船长从船长室里出来时，草帽团的各位也都还没调整好这微妙的心情，就连罗宾也是神色复杂，不知道怎么开口。  
永远不看气氛的路飞，美滋滋的和船员们宣布：我要和特拉男结成伴侣！看着笑嘻嘻的自家船长和耳尖红红的同盟船长，草帽团全员暴怒！！


End file.
